


О пользе переговоров

by IryStorm



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, когда отвлекаешься на переговорах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе переговоров

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamanari_Tai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/gifts).



Сицилийская жара вплывала в окна, сдавливала горло и стекала щекотными каплями по спине. Невыносимо хотелось содрать с себя пиджак и галстук, вылить на голову ведро воды или прыгнуть в бассейн. Кондиционер пришлось выключить — Лоренцо Тивелл, сегодняшний гость, явился на переговоры с температурой, и хотя заверял, что все в порядке, было видно, как он ежится от холодного воздуха. В конце концов, японская вежливость заставила Цуну отыскать пульт и открыть окна. Тивелл вздохнул с облегчением, а Цуне оставалось только надеяться, что все закончится побыстрее. 

Но дело Тивелла было запутанным — он битый час излагал все подробности, то и дело сбиваясь с английского на итальянский. Цуна держался, как мог, но все равно бросал взгляды на большие напольные часы. Минутная стрелка ползла так медленно, словно вовсе не двигалась, а голоса людей в кабинете сливались в неразборчивый фоновый шум.

Цуна отпил из своего стакана и поморщился -нагревшийся в комнате лимонад потерял всяческий вкус. Повинуясь незаметному знаку, Карина, итальянка-ассистентка Гокудеры, молча забрала графин со стола.

Цуна тихонько вздохнул и снова попытался вникнуть в происходящее. Переговоры вел Гокудера, и делал это мастерски. Цуна залюбовался резкими движениями, невольно прислушиваясь к хриплой итальянской речи. Гокудере вообще удивительно шла Италия. До переезда Цуна и не догадывался, насколько сильно тот скучал по родине. Гокудера фыркал и говорил, что это ерунда, что гораздо важнее быть с Десятым, а страна — дело такое, но Цуна видел, как Палермо меняет его. И меняет в лучшую сторону.

В комнате разгорелся спор. Гокудера произнес что-то нараспев — Цуна еще плохо знал итальянский, и мог только догадываться, о чем идет речь — а затем убрал волосы со лба и сунул в рот сигарету. Цуна подавился воздухом.

Плохо. Очень плохо. Не хватало еще завестись прямо посреди переговоров.

Но было поздно — Цуна совершенно упустил момент, когда Карина поставила перед ним новый графин — кубики льда негромко звякнули, ударяясь о стенки. Все его внимание приковал Гокудера. Гокудера, который затягивался, не глядя сбивая пепел, Гокудера, который поправлял очки и зачесывал назад мешающие волосы — не одному Цуне тяжело давалась жара. Рубашка задралась на запястьях, обнажая вязь кожаных и металлических браслетов, и Цуна тяжело сглотнул.

Это было проблемой. Он залипал на Гокудере как подросток, и в такие моменты окружающий мир просто переставал существовать. Обычно получалось переключить внимание обратно на работу, но они так давно не были вместе, что никакие уговоры не помогали. Цуна жадно вглядывался в жесты и очертания фигуры, вдыхал едкий табачный дым, который — совсем немного — пах самим Гокудерой. Все проблемы Тивелла отошли на задний план. И, что самое страшное, Цуне совсем не было стыдно.

Хорош Десятый босс Вонголы, нечего сказать. Будь здесь сейчас Реборн, Цуне влетело бы по первое число.

Слава всем привычным богам и здешней великодушной Мадонне, что Реборна не было.

— Синьор Вонгола, вы в порядке? — спросил неожиданно наблюдательный Тивелл. Гокудера резко обернулся, беспокойно оглядел Цуну, словно убеждаясь, что ничего не произошло. Цуна поймал его встревоженный взгляд и, не удержавшись, облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы. Гокудера вспыхнул, сигарета в руках дрогнула — и пепел просыпался на стол. Цуна виновато покачал головой.

— Все в порядке, синьоры. Просто... — Он посмотрел на циферблат — встреча длилась почти два часа. — На самом деле я неважно себя чувствую.

Следующие десять минут пришлось потратить на то, чтобы убедить Тивелла, что это не он заразил синьора Вонголу, принять извинения и извиниться самому — за то, что окончание встречи придется отложить. Впрочем, как подсказывала Цуне интуиция, Тивелл сам был этому рад. Все же болезнь — не самое удачное время для важных переговоров.

Когда за последним человеком из свиты Тивелла закрылась дверь, Цуна с облегчением закрыл окно и снова включил кондиционер. Гокудера повернул в замке ключ, налил себе лимонада и залпом осушил стакан. Цуна мягко улыбнулся.

— Прости. Это было важно для Семьи, знаю, но я...

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — ответил тот, прежде чем накрыть губы Цуны своими.

Они знали друг друга слишком хорошо, чтобы нуждаться в лишних словах. Одно на двоих желание, одна мысль.

Одна любовь.

Цуна обхватил его за шею, притягивая ближе, поддаваясь ласковым поцелуям. В них было столько щемящей нежности, что у него каждый раз перехватывало дыхание. Будто они снова были подростками, влюбленными и бесшабашными, и задыхались от чувств, когда удавалось хотя бы мельком коснуться друг друга.

Цуна поспешно расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке Гокудеры, радуясь, что тот презирает официальный этикет и предпочитает не надевать пиджак в такую жару. Когда он, наконец, коснулся горячей кожи на его животе, и Гокудера выгнулся навстречу ладоням, Цуна не смог сдержать стона. Иногда ему казалось, что он может кончить от одной близости к телу Гокудеры.

Гокудера заставил его подняться из кресла и теперь раздевал — умело и быстро.

— Соскучился, — хрипло сказал Цуна, обнимая и прижимаясь ближе. Чужой стояк отчетливо ощущался сквозь ткань дорогих брюк. Цуна вплел пальцы в волосы Гокудеры и слегка потянул, заставив откинуть голову. Гокудера сглотнул, и Цуна прижался губами к выступающему кадыку, провел языком по шее, опускаясь к ключицам. Его вело от родного запаха и солоноватого вкуса, который теперь намертво ассоциировался с Италией. Хотелось пробовать его снова и снова, перекатывать на языке и пить, словно... словно лимонад. Цуна определенно сходил с ума рядом с Гокудерой, если думал о таком.

Гокудера дышал хрипло и сорванно, пока Цуна прочерчивал дорожку из поцелуев к животу и вниз, по поросли жестких светлых волосков, уходящих за кромку брюк. Тяжелая пряжка ремня никак не хотела поддаваться — Цуна дергал ее, то и дело задевая напрягшийся под тканью член и срывая сдавленные стоны.

— Decimo, — выдохнул Гокудера, явно не отдавая себе отчета, на каком языке говорит, и Цуна, наконец, справился с пряжкой, рванул брюки вместе с бельем вниз и обхватил губами влажную головку.

Вот теперь все стало хорошо. Гокудера дернулся, до боли вцепившись в плечи Цуны, и застонал. Наверняка останутся синяки, но это тоже было частью «правильного». Цуна расслабил горло, вбирая член целиком. Он знал, как нравится Гокудере — глубоко, сначала медленно, затем быстрее и быстрее, так, чтобы даже губы немели — Цуна потратил много времени, чтобы научиться. У него самого стояло почти болезненно, но это было неважно. Куда важнее был Гокудера, его дыхание, стоны и неосознанные толчки вперед. В такие моменты Цуна чувствовал его, как самого себя — и дрожал от удовольствия вместе с ним. Слабость и апатия, навалившиеся с жарой, пропали без следа. Интересно, что сказал бы Тивелл, узнав, что лучшее лекарство для дона Вонголы — это стоять на коленях перед своим консильери и отсасывать ему прямо в собственном кабинете?

Цуна не сдержал смешка — вибрация, прошедшая по горлу, заставила Гокудеру дернуться и кончить. Цуна задохнулся, сглатывая горячую сперму, но не дал отстраниться. Мог бы — прижался бы еще ближе.

Гокудера вздернул его на ноги и поцеловал, разделяя свой вкус на двоих. Огладил спину под съехавшей с плеча рубашкой, сжал ягодицы. Цуна застонал, подаваясь вперед и все-таки прижимаясь еще сильнее. Гокудера развернул его спиной к себе, нагибая над массивным столом, и принялся целовать лопатки, прикусывая иногда чувствительную кожу. Боль, прошивая тело, смешивалась с желанием, и Цуна сжимал кулаки, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям. Он вскрикнул, когда горячая шершавая ладонь обхватила его член, а внутрь скользнули сразу два пальца, надавливая и поглаживая.

Цуне нравилось так — поспешно, немного грубо. Это напоминало о временах старшей школы, когда они с Гокудерой прятались по углам, запирались в кладовке и целовались до тех пор, пока поцелуев не переставало хватать. Тогда они трогали друг друга, еще не зная толком, что и как делать, только изучая, привыкая. Напоминало о самом первом разе, когда было очень больно, и из глаз брызнули предательские слезы, а Гокудера сцеловывал их и двигался — до тех пор, пока не стало хорошо. Цуна любил его тогда — осторожного и испуганного, и любил сейчас — уверенного и страстного.

Гокудера сильно, не жалея, трахал его пальцами, целовал жадно, прихватывал зубами сведенные плечи. А Цуна плавился в жарком мареве, кусая губы и подстраиваясь под знакомый размеренный ритм, начисто лишающий мыслей. В такие моменты он забывал самого себя. Он кончил, когда головку в очередной раз задел металлический край кольца, а Гокудера жарко выдохнул на ухо:

— Десятый.

***

— Знаешь, если все переговоры будут заканчиваться так, — задумчиво сказал Цуна, когда они обессиленно повалились на диван, — я, пожалуй, быстрее выучу итальянский.

— Тогда мне не нужно будет сопровождать тебя на подобных встречах. А это неприемлемо, — с притворной серьезностью сказал Гокудера

— Вот еще. — Цуна потянулся и осторожно убрал со лба Гокудеры влажные волосы. — А кто, по-твоему, будет носить мне лимонад?

Гокудера фыркнул, перехватил его запястье и мягко поцеловал, отправляя по телу очередную жаркую волну.

Вот только эту жару совсем не хотелось гасить кондиционером.


End file.
